


For Her Eyes Only

by masswisteria



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Flagrant misuse of military communications equipment, Light Dom/sub, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masswisteria/pseuds/masswisteria
Summary: Angela took a moment to settle herself in the corner of the vinyl cushioned booth, adjusting her dress beneath her. She was already beginning to feel the inevitable adrenaline rush, and took a few calming breaths before replying, “I am ready.”“Good. Remember, you can abort at any time.” A brief pause, then Fareeha gave the order. “Let’s begin. Proceed with caution, as we discussed.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterCrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterCrash/gifts).



> So this is pretty much just plain old smut. No plot, worldbuilding, or character development for the next 50 miles.
> 
> Many many thanks to my beta, [anyilherron](http://anyilherron.tumblr.com)!

“I am in position.” Angela’s voice was barely above a whisper, just loud enough to be picked up by the low profile comm link she was wearing in her ear, too quiet for anyone around her to notice. The café wasn’t packed, but it was far from empty, and it was critical to their objective that she remain inconspicuous, just another patron enjoying her morning latte.

The reply came immediately, in the familiar stern voice Fareeha always used on missions. “Confirmed, I’ve got eyes on you. Are you ready to proceed?”

 _Eyes on me…?_ That news caught her by surprise. The urge to look around was strong, but Angela kept her head down, ostensibly focusing on the content of her tablet, propped up on the table before her. She took a moment to settle herself in the corner of the vinyl cushioned booth, adjusting the knee-length skirt of her button-down dress beneath her. She was already beginning to feel the inevitable adrenaline rush, and took a few calming breaths before replying, “I am ready.”

“Good. Remember, you can abort at any time.” A brief pause, then she gave the order. “Let’s begin. Proceed with caution, as we discussed.”

“Understood.” Angela let her right hand fall below the table to her lap, her left playing idly with the tablet. She began running her fingers up and down her thigh, moving slowly as directed, carefully keeping her upper arm still as possible. The thin cotton fabric of her dress muted the feeling, turning the soft touch of her fingertips to almost a tickle, but when she dragged her fingernails down her thigh it was still enough to send shivers through her.

“Be careful,” Fareeha’s voice in her earpiece admonished; she had apparently noticed the twitch of Angela’s shoulders. “If you can’t remain still _now_ , I can’t imagine how you’ll be able to handle what comes _later_.”

Angela forced herself to stillness, save for the playful dance of her fingers, now slipping beneath the edge of her dress to graze over bare skin. She glanced down at the oversize purse sitting next to her on the booth to confirm it was still in position, it and the table combining to hide her activity from any stray glances.

“Much better.” The words sent a thrill through Angela. “I think you’re ready to move on.”

At her command Angela withdrew her hand from under her dress and undid one button, creating enough of a gap that she could slip her hand inside. She pushed through already damp curls, letting out a slow breath as her fingers brushed over her clit.

Fareeha’s voice caught her attention before she got any farther. “I’ve sent you a little something to help you along. Open it.” Angela only spotted the notification on her tablet screen after Fareeha mentioned it, an indication of just how much - or how little - attention she had been paying it, despite having been looking at it this whole time. She tapped on the message with her otherwise unoccupied left hand, then stared wide-eyed as its contents filled the screen. Fareeha’s copper-colored eyes stared back at her over a brashly confident smile, but it was the rest of the photo, showing her lover in a cobalt blue silk shirt, left unbuttoned to frame her trim waist, sculpted abs, and breasts held in a lacy black bra that had Angela biting her lip and rubbing herself between her legs.

“There is more where that came from, but I want you to keep touching yourself just as you are now. Can you do that for me?” Angela gave a brief, subtle nod of her head, enough that Fareeha - wherever she was - should be able to see; she didn’t trust her voice to respond quietly at the moment. Before long several messages arrived in quick succession, and Angela eagerly opened them one by one. _Oh, I like where this is going._ Fareeha had shed the dress shirt entirely, and the straps of the bra hung off her shoulders in tantalizing fashion. She had also undone her belt and fly, and with one hand tugged down the waistband of both jeans and boxer briefs, revealing the sharp lines of her hip bones that Angela loved to lick and nibble on - in no small part because of the way it inevitably led to Fareeha growling and gripping Angela’s hair with both hands and shoving her further downward, or if Fareeha was particularly worked up, flipping Angela over so she could fuck her face. Needless to say the sight was enough to send a flash of heat through Angela’s body.

Fareeha chuckled over the comm link. “I saw that little twitch of your hips.” Angela could hear her smirk in her voice. She had shed her stern command voice much as she did her armor, hard, shining steel giving way to something rich and sultry and equally as powerful, albeit in very different ways. “Right now you’re brushing your fingertips back and forth across your clit, yes? That is how you always start, isn’t it.” Angela gasped at the non question; hearing Fareeha describe what she had been doing to herself - to say nothing of the fact that she knew Angela’s masturbatory habits that well - sent another thrill of excitement through her. “Starting with the next photo, start giving yourself those firm circle strokes that you like.” Angela opened the next message before Fareeha had finished the sentence.

Fareeha lay naked before her, dark nipples standing out stiff and aroused against bronze skin; one hand was shoved between her legs, framed by black curls, two fingers curled upward to reach inside her. Angela’s hips jumped at the image, and she immediately followed Fareeha’s order, running her index and middle fingers in quick, rhythmic circles around her clit, pressing down hard against herself. It took all her willpower to hold her hips still, to not start rocking in time with the movement of her fingers. Her eyes devoured every inch of her lover’s body displayed on the screen, from the contours of the muscles of her shoulders and along her arms, to her chest and abs - _She_ had _to be flexing for this photo_ \- that Angela wanted to stroke and kiss and feel the unyielding strength beneath her lover’s soft skin, to the hips that she wanted to take hold of while replacing the hand between them with her tongue, feeling Fareeha’s thighs flex and tighten around her as Angela brought her ever closer to climax. Angela was breathing heavily, the heat and tension within her building along with the pace of her fingers, and she knew it would not be much longer before she reached her own tipping point.

“Stop,” Fareeha ordered, and Angela froze, heeding the steel that had returned to Fareeha’s voice while also wanting to scream at her for the delay. “I think you’ve enjoyed that one quite long enough. Open the next one.” She did as she was told, still aching to resume her activity but now excited to see what else Fareeha had in store for her. Excitement turned to mild disappointment however when the next image proved to be only a photo of the two of them kissing on the sofa, Fareeha straddling Angela’s hips while Angela gripped the back of Fareeha’s shirt tightly; it was certainly a very hot photo, but still a big step backward from pictures of her girlfriend fingering herself. “I know what you must be thinking, but have faith, this is just to set the tone. Go to the next.”

Angela obeyed, and - _Oh…_ \- she began to see where Fareeha was going with this. This one was still the two of them, but now Fareeha had unbuttoned Angela’s blouse and pulled her bra cup aside to suck at her breast. In the photo Angela’s eyes were closed, and a high flush had risen in her cheeks; her lips were parted in a moan that she could practically hear.

“You’re dripping wet now, aren’t you.” Fareeha’s words burned in Angela’s ear. “Run your fingers up and down through it, get them good and slick.” Angela did as she was told, slipping her fingers through her folds and past her entrance, until they were coated in her fluids. “Now, I want you to fuck yourself. And I am sending you a little…inspiration.”

Without hesitation Angela easily slid her index and middle fingers inside herself; she began the subtlest of thrusting motions, keeping her arm still and bending just the fingers and wrist of her right hand, as she opened Fareeha’s ‘inspirational’ message with her left. She jumped in surprise when sound began to play through her earpiece, then had to bite down hard on her lower lip to keep from making some very incriminating noises once the message finished opening and she realized what that sound _was_. Fareeha had sent her a video - a video of Angela sprawled out naked on their sofa, legs spread, moaning and crying out as Fareeha fucked her with a strap-on. A rosy flush had spread across her chest, a bright contrast to her alabaster skin. Angela glanced around her quickly, suddenly nervous that someone might see what was on her screen, but there was no chance of that happening sitting in the corner as she was, and her focus returned to the video. The camera just caught the rhythmic motion of Fareeha’s hips as she thrust her silicone cock in and out of Angela; The action was mesmerizing, and Angela lost herself in it, the way her own hips rose to meet Fareeha’s, the way her whole body shook with the energy of each stroke. She had not noticed how her own movements had gained speed to match the pace of the video until she had to bite down on a cry, masking it with a cough well enough that the businessman who had glanced her way at the sound resumed reading his phone without seeming to notice anything amiss. The mix of Fareeha’s grunts and her own cries from the video shot straight to her core, and Angela licked her lips as she continued to watch the scene unfold, flexing her thighs to keep them still while her fingers slid in and out, curling upward to brush against her most sensitive spot. Tension built quickly inside her, and Angela’s clit practically ached for attention, to be licked or rubbed or stroked to give her that last bit of stimulation she needed to push her over the edge she was riding on now; the heady mix of pleasure and a need for more threatened to overwhelm her.

“Please,” Angela begged in a whisper, slipping the words out between short, shallow breaths. “Please, may I…?”

“Hmm…” There was a note of devious pleasure in Fareeha’s voice and for a moment Angela thought she was going to make her wait before Fareeha answered, “Yes, come for me now, _ya habibti_ , touch yourself as you wish.”

Angela wasted no time, stroking her thumb back and forth over her clit with her fingers still buried inside her, and in seconds the knot of heat and tension that had been building inside her finally burst as her orgasm rolled through her body. She could feel herself pulsing and squeezing around her hand; Angela continued her thumb’s small strokes, and allowed her hips to twitch just a bit, needing to release some of the energy surging within her as she rode out her climax.

“Very good, _ya amar_. Very good.” The praise sent an extra jolt of pleasure through Angela that made her shudder. “Take a moment to catch your breath, then get yourself cleaned up.”

Angela stopped and closed the video - she certainly wasn’t going to be able to calm down while _that_ was still on the screen - and forced herself to take slower, deeper breaths, gradually bringing her breathing under control. She withdrew her hand from her dress, wiping it off with a napkin, and redid the button she had opened earlier. Standing up revealed a small pool of liquid on the seat, which she carefully wiped up with a couple surreptitious swipes of a napkin before making her way to the bathroom.

The single occupant room was unlocked and the lights were off, but no sooner had she entered than she she found herself grabbed and shoved back against the wall, a hand covering her mouth, muffling her cry. Angela heard the click of the door shutting and locking, leaving her and the room in total darkness.

“Easy, _ya amar_ , it’s me.” It was Fareeha’s voice whispering in Angela’s ear, Fareeha’s body pressed against hers. The knowledge kept Angela from trying to scream, but did little to slow the rapid beating of her heart, however Fareeha spoke again before Angela could voice her displeasure at being surprised like that. “I thought that after your performance, you deserved an additional reward.” Fareeha pulled her hand away from Angela’s mouth, only to replace it with her lips, taking Angela in a deep kiss that she eagerly returned, and Angela found that she had suddenly lost interest in berating her girlfriend for scaring her.

Between Angela’s earlier orgasm - all the more thrilling for being in public, the adrenaline rush from Fareeha jumping her, and now the wonderful things Fareeha was doing with her tongue, Angela hardly knew which way was up, but she knew that Fareeha was there, kissing her and pulling her into her arms, and that was enough for her. Angela rolled her hips and gasped as she ground against an unexpected hardness in Fareeha’s jeans; She felt Fareeha grin against her neck in response, momentarily disrupting an assault that would no doubt leave Angela covered in spectacular bruises, judging from the amount of nipping and sucking involved. Fareeha took a longer pause in between kisses to ask teasingly, “Ready for your reward already?”

“God, yes, you know what I’ve been doing, you know _damn well_ how ready I am.” Angela’s voice pitched up as she spoke, thanks to Fareeha gripping and squeezing her breast. It was a measure of how lost Angela was in everything that she hadn’t even noticed Fareeha unbuttoning the top of her dress.

“Alright then.” Fareeha’s other hand released its grip on Angela’s hair to slip between them, and moments later she was tugging her jeans down just enough to free the strap-on she was wearing. Angela hiked her dress up over her hips, and Fareeha lifted Angela by her thighs, spreading her open and holding her steady against the wall to get the angle right. The strap-on slid home easily, drawing a contented sigh from Angela as she felt it fill her, locking her legs around Fareeha’s waist and gripping her shoulders tight. Fareeha just held her there at first, giving Angela time to appreciate the sensation and taking the opportunity to inflict yet more bruises - on her breasts this time - before she started thrusting in long, slow strokes.

The video of Fareeha fucking her was still fresh in Angela’s mind, and she wondered what she must look like now, wrapped around her lover, half undressed and half mad from the feel of it all. Her hand fumbled at the wall until she found the light switch, thankfully within arm’s reach. She pressed it, and the overhead bulbs flickered to life, filling the room in a dim yellow light; only the briefest hitch in Fareeha’s thrusts indicated that she had noticed. As Angela had hoped, the vanity mirror was across from them, and she could see their reflections over Fareeha’s head and shoulders. The sight of Fareeha’s hips rocking with every thrust in time with the feeling of the strap-on sliding inside her was an added dimension to the experience, ratcheting up the heat inside her; Angela had to bite her lip again to keep from crying out. Fareeha grunted against her chest, taking her own pleasure as the base of the strap-on ground against her with every thrust. Neither of them were going to last much longer.

Soft cries escaped from Angela every time Fareeha thrust into her; Fareeha gently shushed her, but she couldn’t help it. “ _Gott…mein Liebling,_ I cannot…,” she warned.

Fareeha’s pace quickened and Angela’s cries grew louder, so Fareeha took it upon herself to silence them with her own mouth, kissing Angela hard. She was just in time, as Angela all but screamed into her lover’s mouth as her second orgasm of the morning shook her, her arms and legs pulling Fareeha close while her hips bucking wildly. Fareeha soon responded, the smooth, rapid motion of her hips growing erratic as she reached her own orgasm, her grip on Angela’s thighs tightening.

Gradually they both came down from their highs, Angela unwrapping her legs to stand on her own, albeit with more than a little assistance from the wall. She laid against it, running her hands through Fareeha’s hair, their bodies pressed together, the strap-on a hard, sticky mass between them. “That seemed to be a reward for yourself as much as it was for me,” Angela teased, once she had caught her breath.

Fareeha chuckled against her neck. “Can I help it if I take pleasure in seeing you enjoy yourself?”

Angela smiled; she could not really hold that against Fareeha. The room smelled strongly of sex, and Angela wondered just how clean - or not - her dress was at this point. She would have to at least attempt to make her hair look presentable before they could sneak out of there. But Fareeha’s hand on her waist and lips softly brushing hers means that she was going to wait a minute or two longer before worrying about any of that.

**Author's Note:**

> #### Translation Notes
> 
> _ya habibti_
>      (Egyptian Arabic) beloved
> _ya amar_
>      (Egyptian Arabic) my moon (term of endearment)
> _Gott_
>      (German) God
> _mein Leibling_
>      (German) my love


End file.
